Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 19 - Hurry, Get Out Of The Prison Ship, Everyone!
Here is part ninteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Narrator: Diesel had recieved a special guest... (a special guest arrives and bows down as he enters the room) * The Ringmaster: Thomas poisioning your life? NOw I have the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control him yourself, and put him in self pilot. He will kill, crush, tortue, pull ears... His legs are programmed to squash fleeing victims. In short, he does everything, except the dishes. Don't forget the name of this marvel: The Grolgoth! * Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... I see. * The Ringmaster: He can also hurt someone's feelings, you know. Now decide quickly, I have other clients awaiting. * Devious Diesel: (laughs) With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, smash him... (remembers his future progress of hurting poor Thomas by cutting his body in half, slicing on his hand, and destroying his two lightsabers) I'll take him. * The Ringmaster: You won't regret it. * Dennis: Yes. * Devious Diesel: Here's your money. It's all here, count it if you like. * The Ringmaster: Oh, I trust you. You won't be dissapointed. (Meanwhile, Thomas is on the slope, lieing on his front, and sliding down when he collects only 18 yellow lums, and missing the other three, and dissapears through a long tunnel. Thomas sticks on his tongue, horrified, and pulls a switch to deactivate the laser gate, while he runs through, collecting some yellow lums, and only missing a few yellow lums, and pulling more switches with his tongue, and after collecting the last few yellow lums an orange one, falls down into the prison ship's control room) * Thomas: S.C.Ruffey! We're friends, big guy. How about a little knock, knock, who's there, video game to work through your... (bumps into S.C.Ruffey, holding a shotgun, and backs away) * S.C.Ruffey: I don't think so, Thomas. * Thomas: Think you can shoot me? Come on now, I know a guy. (pushes the gun left, right, and down for the three shots to go left, right, and down when S.C.Ruffey fires) Now as you may know, Dr. Chuck Martin Charles Jones wrote the book of the situations. (S.C.Ruffey nods if he might agree until Thomas pushes the gun around and has the needle on, and puts onto the end of the gun. S.C.Ruffey and Thomas push and pull the needle back and forth until Thomas gulps nervously before S.C.Ruffey fires and tries again and shoots himself instead) Hey, dude! You are right! (runs along and collects two yellow lum and gets whacked on the head by S.C.Ruffey. He tumbles down and lands on a high platform and grabs the golden gloves with S.C.Ruffey following) * S.C.Ruffey: You think so? You think you can reason me? (attempts to hit Thomas, who force lifts him into the air, and force pulls him into a wall over the lava, and sends him drowing in the lava. Thomas climbs up to the top and hops onto a flying missile and flies across the room to collect four yellow lums before he pulls a switch and heads through a tunnel and vanishes. The missile that Thomas is on and piloting, heads through a tunnel over and under gaps, while collecting five yellow lums and a red lum, when he flies to the top. He continues to fly through the area, collecting two more yellow lums, and missing three until he collects five red lums and arrives at the laser area where he dodges all the lasers and heads through a tunnel underneath the prison cell that he and Percy were locked in and arrives at a safe place where he finds some kids, who were needing help to get out and are still crying like Spongebob Squarepants) * Slaves: Help, please! * Thomas: Back off, kiddies! (the kids obey. Thomas activates his two lightsabers and starts to free all the kids. First, he frees Courage in a crate with Gwen, Amy Rose, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Tails) * Courage, Gwen, Amy Rose, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Tails: Yahoooo! Yipeeee! (Thomas busts another cage free to save Rosie, Croc, Spyro, Roger Rabbit, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother) * Rosie, Croc, Spyro, Roger Rabbit, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother: Yahoooo! Yipeeee! (Thomas busts four more boys named Francis, Brad Buttowski, Sid Phillips and Bling-Bling Boy, and sets Tuck, Holt Hyde, Nagihiko, Mandark, Nelson, Dolph, Kearney, and Jimbo all free) * Francis: Go, Thomas! (Thomas continues to free Kenny, and rescues Cartman, Kyle, and Stan, but also saves Cody, and busts the other children free, as many more donkeys, animals, monsters, and pigs) * Everyone: Yahoooo! Yipeeee! Kudos for Thomas! Hurrah! (cheer and clap for cheeky Thomas, who turns off his lightsabers, puts them on his belt, bows down, and winks) Yipeee! Yahooo! * Thomas: Hurry, get out of the prison ship, kids. (everyone obeys) I still have to find Percy, and fight Diesel. (races off to the rescue) Category:Daniel Pineda